Stress
by LizzieStuck91
Summary: Sakura is returning from a mission Tsunade sent her on when she meets Deidara. M for lemon. Being reworked/combined.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT IF I DID, SASUKE AND NARUTO WOULD SO BE TOGETHER RIGHT NOW. **_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing Sakura Haruno was sure of, it was that she was sick of sleeping on the ground or in caves (as she had been for the last 2 weeks).

"'Do me a favor' she says, 'Find this herb for me' she says, 'It'll be easy' she says. Well, she was wrong!" Sakura muttered to herself, punching a nearby tree hard enough to leave a dent in the grayish brown bark. Several squirrels suddenly found themselves on the forest floor as their tree vibrated violently. They chattered angrily at the kunoichi, who merely shot them a deathglare that sent them packing.

"If she _ever_ gets it into her head that she needs me to do her _another_ favor, I'm gonna shove-"

"My, how violent, yeah." a voice told her airily from somewhere above her head.

The kunoichi jumped as if she'd just been elecrocuted, and her gaze shot up quickly into the canopy. Above her, seated comfortably on a branch, was a blonde-haired young man, not much older than her twenty years.

She gave him an appraising glance, taking in all she could about his appearance. His blonde hair, though rather long, was clean and kept tied back in a ponytail-all but his bangs, which hung past his chin and hid half his face. He was wearing a chain-mesh shirt and gloves nearly identical to the ones Kakashi wore, but for the fact that they looked brand-new. His black capris suited him and he was wearing shinobi sandals, as many people did nowadays. She decided right then that she could trust him.

"Do you always try to piss off random passersby?" she asked, sitting crosslegged between two of the upraised roots of his tree.

"Not usually, yeah." the man admitted, standing on the branch then executing a backflip off the branch so that he landed only a few feet from her.

"Oh, really?" she raised one delicate pink eyebrow and slipped off the messenger bag she'd been wearing.

"Yeah, really. Do you usually irritate random strangers, yeah?"

"I haven't had a very good past couple of weeks."

She rummaged in her bag for something and withdrew a bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and sated her thirst then offered the bottle to the man.

"I don't like to drink after others, yeah."

"Even when it's a hot day and you've been sweating like crazy? Drink." Sakura ordered him, getting to her feet.

"I said no, yeah." the man was getting angry, she could tell by his tone. She backed down, smirking.

"Germophobe." she said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I am not!" he marched over to her and snatched the bottle from her hand. He gulped the water down greedily then wiped his chin. "See?"

Sakura laughed, and he threw the bottle down at her feet in retaliation. The leftover water sloshed out of the container onto her feet.

"Gross," the kunoichi pulled a rag from her abandoned bag and wiped her feet dry. If she allowed them to remain wet, the dust from the path she was taking through the forest would cling to her feet and turn to mud.

"What exactly put you in such a bad mood, yeah?"

"What?" Sakura was not sure she'd heard him correctly. Only a few seconds ago, they'd been antagonizing each other, so a sincere question startled her.

"What happened that put you in such a bad mood, yeah?"

"It wasn't one event, more like a never-ending chain of unfortunate circumstances building up." Sakura replied, picking up the now almost empty waterbottle. She replaced the lid and shoved it back into the depths of her bag then wiped her hands off on her skirt.

"Wanna talk about it, yeah?"

"Not really, no. We haven't even been properly introduced."

"Is that it? My name's Deidara, yeah."

"Deidara?" the name sounded familiar, though she couldn't quite place her finger on it. "My name's Sakura." she held out her hand and Deidara took it, rather reluctantly, she noticed.

"Now that that's done, I have a question, yeah."

"Already? Well, aren't you nosy?" Sakura crossed her arms. "Shoot."

"Have you always had a stick up your ass, yeah?"

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead and she swung a chakra loaded fist at Deidara, who dodged it easily. Her fist hit another tree and it fragmented into thousands of wood chips and dust.

"Feel better now that you've really hit something, yeah?" Deidara asked, up in yet another tree.

Sakura blinked, _How did he-?_

It suddenly struck her that she actually _did_ feel better.

She was still pissed off at him though.

"You _do_ feel better, yeah." he said smugly.

"So what?" she wanted to punch him for his arrogance. Her hand twitched and she was satisfied to see that Deidara flinched, almost imperceptibly.

"Your stress isn't completely gone, though. I know another way to remedy that, yeah."

_Another way...?_

"You don't get it?"

He was suddenly right in front of her.

She stumbled back and tripped over a root. Eyes wide, she landed hard on her back and found Deidara pinning her to the lush carpet of moss that covered the entire forest floor. His hands held her wrists firmly, not too tight, but not too loose; he had seated himself comfortably on her stomach, only allowing her to inhale enough to stay conscious.

He leaned in much too close to her face for comfort, and she flinched as his bangs brushed against her face.

"Have you figured it out, yeah?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

_Oh, _that...

She struggled, but found escape impossible with a 130 pound man on her stomach.

He leaned forward again and Sakura cringed, squeezing her eyes closed so tightly they stung. They opened again in surprise only a moment later when she felt his lips brush warm and soft against hers.

He pulled away slowly, grinning sheepishly.

Sakura suddenly found herself blushing bright red and gasping for breath, though he had lessened his weight on her stomach. Her heart was pounding against her ribs so hard, she feared it would burst through her chest at any moment and go to the blonde man atop her, still pumping her blood.

"Wha-" She gasped, and Deidara grinned broadly.

His second kiss was more forceful, and Sakura was sure her lips were swollen, but she found she liked the forceful kiss much more than his first hesitant one and granted his tongue entrance into her mouth.

He was no longer holding her wrists. His hands were up her shirt, probing, exploring. Her hands were tangled in his long hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Her shirt was off now and so was his.

He planted gentle teasing kisses on her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, moving his way agonizingly slowly down her torso.

Sakura moaned and he unhooked her bra to play with her firm breasts. She fumbled with his pants as he kissed her navel, hands stroking the insides of her thighs.

She shuddered with pleasure and so did he.

It was becoming unbearable to not have him inside her. She could feel her need growing with each passing second as he kissed her just above her hips and then between her thighs.

"Deidara, do it _now_." she begged, and he smirked, continuing his kissing.

_So close, and I haven't even entered her yet._ He undid her skirt slowly then moved back up to kiss her swollen lips once more. Her hands wound themselves through his hair tightly as he used one hand to slide her leggings and panties off.

She moaned again, arching her back.

He slid one finger in, then another, exploring her tight entrance with glee.

_Still a virgin._ He licked his lips.

His erection was becoming harder by the second as he anticipated penetrating her.

He pulled his own pants off and let his penis brush softly against the inside of her thigh.

She brought her hand down to stroke it softly and he felt his own need beginning to overwhelm him.

_Not yet. Not yet._ He wanted to play with her first.

He found her clitoris, stroked it with his finger, and was rewarded with a low moan. Her hand found his member again and he let out a moan of his own.

"Deidara, Deidara, do it now! Do it now!" she pleaded, rolling her hips back to give him entrance.

His hips rubbed teasingly against hers, and he nearly lost it.

She wrapped her arms around him and brought her legs up to surround him as well, bringing her body closer.

Finally, when he could bear it no longer, he positioned himself and thrust. Once, twice.

She screamed his name as his hot seed was released in her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Not too bad, right? I may do a second chap if this gets enough reviews telling me so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See chapter one if you missed the fact that I don't own any of the characters.**_

----------------------

_*9 months later*_

Wind whistled through the empty streets of Konoha, picking up leaves and scraps of paper then tossing them high in the air, as a child with a ball.

It made its way down to the Konoha hospital then in through one of the open windows on the second floor to tug at the pink locks of the feverish woman on the bed. Her face, so tense before, lightened with the cool touch.

"Deidara..." she moaned, and the wind caught at his name, keeping it as it blew away to the trees surrounding the village.

---

Deidara stiffened when he heard his name.

He had to be imagining it.

The wind could not have carried _her_ voice in it. Much less his name.

And yet it seemed it had.

"Sakura?" he whispered, feeling the sudden need to find the woman he'd had sex with only 9 months ago.

9 months...

_Oh, shit._

"Sakura!!" he yelled, shunshining toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the place where she lay, possibly dying, possibly-

_Pregnant, with my child._

Spurred on by this thought, he continued with his fast pace to the gates, shedding his Akatsuki attire and hitai-ate as he went and pulling on a pair of gloves. He had to see her as a civilian, not a foreign nin. He had to see her looking as he had then.

Would she... remember him? She had to. She had to. He hadn't forgotten her. Not once.

She invaded his thoughts at every moment, even his dreams.

He'd regretted parting ways with her every time he woke up and she wasn't there, curled into his side as she had been when they'd finished. He regretted not having looked for her sooner.

But, most of all, he regretted not telling her he loved her.

That last bit he hadn't realized until about a week later, when he couldn't understand why the pain in his chest wouldn't disappear.

He'd never believed in love until then, had always believed his only love was his art.

Now he had another love, and she might disappear any moment, and he wouldn't have done anything.

He couldn't leave it as it had been for so long.

He reached the gates and the sentry.

"I'm sorry, but you can't enter now. It's late, and you are a stranger."

"I have to see her! Please, just this once, make an exception, yeah!" Deidara begged, popping his knuckles to relieve some anxiety.

"Who?"

"Sakura, I have to see Sakura! I don't know if she's hurt or dying or-"

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?" the sentry was suspicious now, but he could also tell the anxious blonde in front of him meant her and the village no harm.

"Yes! Please. Please... Just let me in, let me see her, yeah."

"She's in Konoha hospital, second floor, room 210."

"Thank you!"

Konoha hospital.

From his information network, he knew it was in the eastern portion of the radial city, near the walls.

He shunshined across buildings, heading the the roof of the tallest building in the eastern section he could see. Once he'd reached it, he scanned the city, looking for the broad, flat roof that hospitals usually had, and spotted it just to the northeast of him.

---

The baby kicked her, hard. Sakura woke, not for the first time since the child within her had grown.

But it had never kicked her quite so hard.

Briefly, she wondered if something was wrong, but decided against it. Babies couldn't possibly sense danger, or anything else.

But now she had the feeling something was coming.

Something warm and familiar.

No. Not something.

Someone.

The same someone who'd given her a child that was slowly killing her.

She wasn't strong enough to bear a child, her body and Tsunade both had told her that.

But she had insisted on carrying it to term.

Because she loved the man who'd given her this child, more than life itself.

A large gust of wind blew at her curtains violently and blessed her with a cool wind.

She sighed, and the door to her room burst open at just that moment.

"Sakura!"

D-Deidara?" Sakura could not believe her eyes, _he_ could not be here, it simply wasn't possible. They had shared nothing but their names and a few blissful hours in that forest.

But he was here.

"Sakura, the baby, it's mine, yeah?" he knelt by her bed, and grabbed her hand gently with both of his.

"Yes. It is." she told him, stretching out her other hand to cup the side of his face. "But it's killing me, Dei. My body isn't strong enough to have a child."

"No! You can't die! Sakura, I-" his hands gripped hers all the more tightly

Water suddenly flooded the bed. Both Deidara and Sakura stared at it in horror.

"Sakura, that water-"

"It means the baby's coming. Deidara, get a medic nin, now!"

---

The baby was out.

After 5 hours, it was out, and Sakura was sweating profusely, pink locks plastered to her forehead and neck. She was panting heavily, as if she'd run a marathon, and Deidara wished he could do more than let her hold his hand and hold hers in return.

"Deidara. Give her a name."

"Sayuri. Her name is Sayuri, yeah." Deidara whispered.

"Sayuri. It's beautiful. Thank- you..." her voice trailed off weakly.

"Sakura! No! Don't you dare die on me! I haven't told you-" he couldn't continue.

"Told... me... what?"

"I love you." Deidara whispered softly in her ear. Her eyes registered shock before she smiled weakly.

"It's... funny. I feel... the same way..."

She was slipping. Her grip was loosening on his hand.

"Goodbye, Deidara..."

---

3 months later, Deidara walked out of Konoha village with his daughter.

Sayuri was the spitting image of her mother. She had her eyes, her skin-

Her hair.

Sayuri was never going to cut her hair. Never.

She'd inherited his kekkei genkai. He'd have to train her now. In 5 years or so, they'd return, and Sayuri would train to be a Konoha nin.

Just like her mother.

Tsunade had promised to train her as well when they returned.

The little girl gurgled in her sleep and Deidara smiled, putting a finger by her small hand and letting her grip it tightly.

"I will _never_ leave you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: If you want a third chap please tell me so. If not, review anyway. Many thanks!**


End file.
